Goodbye My Love
by LoveLikeOhGirl
Summary: A certain person came back into the Titans life. But now, they're rethinking things. *ONESHOT*


My Darling:

 _You know, I always thought we'd last forever._

 _We didn't always get along._

 _You were always trying to be there, and I would always try to make you understand._

 _I would try to make you understand me, without figuring me out._

 _Because I had not figured myself out yet._

 _But now here we are._

 _Broken..._

 _Torn to pices..._

 _Unfixable..._

Irreconcilable

 _We just can't recover the broken pices and glue them back together_

 _I'm sick of the back and forth._

 _The wear and tear._

 _It's been a few years since I came back into your life,_

 _and you into mine._

 _But nothings ever been the same._

 _We always fight._

 _Always cry._

 _I get violent, and I may toss a few things at you,_

 _and you might follow suit and do the same._

 _But it would never be you to start all of this chaos between_

 _It would be me._

 _You were too perfect._

 _Why would you let such an imperfection, tarnish your happiness?_

 _I came into your life._

 _We became friends._

 _More than friends._

 _Your family became mine._

 _And I let you all down._

 _I took your friendship, trust, love, and companionship, crumbled it all up, and tossed it into the flames._

 _I lit the fire._

 _And I watched it burn._

 _But I didn't mean to hurt you!_

 _I did do, what i did._

 _Because in the moment of my greatest weakness._

 _The evil I caused seemed to be my wonderful omen._

 _I went with it._

 _I made a deal with your greatest nemesis_

 _..._

 _...And for what?_

 _...Power?_

 _...?Authority?_

 _...Wealth?_

 _... I could literally split the world in two if I wanted!_

 _Just to get people to listen to me._

 _But even so,_

 _if in the end I changed._

 _I changed my mind._

 _I helped you._

 _I pratically died for all of you._

 _You honored me in death._

 _I didn't deserve the kindness._

 _Even if you were the only one willing enough,_

 _stupid enough,_

 _desperate enough, to do so,_

 _I didn't- dont, deserve your effort._

 _You're too perfect to try and handle my imperfections Garfield._

 _After all this time, I pretended not to remember all of this._

 _When we saw each other after everything had happened._

 _And I said I didn't remember._

 _I lied._

 _But, I was telling the truth in the end._

 _You should have forgotten about me._

 _Moved on._

 _Find yourself, and find your happiness._

 _All this thime, I've been pretending, to be the girl you should've had in the first place to maybe hope I could make things right._

 _But they never forgave me._

 _Even the one, who when she first met me, immediatly wanted to be friends._

 _I cry myself to sleep every night at thinking how much you've put at risk the past couple of years, just to have me in your arms again, to kiss me, to hold me, to love me and call me yours._

 _And I've felt sick._

 _Horrible,_

 _Because I've pratically driven a wedge between you and your family._

 _I didn't want to come to this conclusion._

 _But your kindness and unending love has driven me to this point._

 _I'm ending things between us._

 _I'm leaving, once more and forever._

 _I cause more bad than good, and deep down, I know you know that I'm right._

 _(I always was Garfield.)_

 _I'm leaving this town, this state, maybe even the country._

 _Maybe we'll run into each other again._

 _And maybe not._

 _I want you to be happy._

 _I know your not._

 _I know how sad you get, when you think about them._

 _You moved out and we moved into our own apartment because you thought it would solve things._

 _You're just as depressed as I am, and we're not helping each other._

 _Return to the Titans Beast Boy._

 _I'll be alright._

 _Eventually, you will too._

 _I appreciate the risk, but... The toll that came with it..._

 _You know it wasn't even worth it._

 _But I do love you._

 _I always will, never foget that._

 _I love you Beast Boy._

 **~Terra**

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Welp! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot!**

 **I had the words in place for a while, but I couldn't figure out the POV... So then, this little baby was born.**

 **R &R, and I'll be updating my other story soon!**

 **LoveLikeOhGirl Signing out!**


End file.
